Objection! Reader x Levi (On hold)
by thebeccac
Summary: Have you ever had a co-worker who's antisocial, as well as somewhat asocial, is a grouchy shithead, little or no tolerance for anything, especially shitty brats, makes poop jokes, has OCD, is 5'3, and let me repeat: a grouch shithead? Oh right, you have! Levi x Reader. Modern AU. Please review, and apologies in advance in case characters are OOC. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan/Any notable characters of places. Now in this story, you're a lawyer (sorry) because it's the same as Levi. I do not know anything about law on anything related to it and any information that's included probably comes from the author, John Grisham. Continue if you want**

* * *

Sunlight poured through Levi's window. Brilliant and blinding rays made him squint his as he awoke and pulled the covers off him.

He lived in some abnormally clean apartment that was four blocks down from his office. He hopped out of his king size bed, albeit disgruntled. But the sun wasn't the only thing that woke him up.

**A half an hour prior:**

_~Bing-Bing~_

_Levi rolled over. He snapped his eyes open blinked away the minuscule traces of sleep dust the welded his eyes together, making him succumb to the temptation that is his bed. But alas, he mushed his face into his pillow._

_~Bing-Bing~_

_'__Note to self, always put your phone on silent before going to bed', he said to himself._

_~Bing-Bing~_

_'__Right, who the fuck is texting me at this ungodly hour?' he grumbled to himself, as he reached out for his phone. All he wanted was a decent amount of sleep, was that really so hard to ask for. 'Three unread messages':_

**_Four Eyes_**_: Levi-Levi-Leviiiii!  
__**Sent:**__ November 14__th__, 06:15_

_'__What the fuck, Shitty-Glasses?' he questioned, as he rubbed his eyes. _

**_Four Eyes:_**_i know ur der Levi! Pick up ur phon!  
__**Sent:**__ November 14__th__, 06:15_

_'__I'm going to fucking kill her when I see her at work..._' _he noted, to all of his other mental notes regarding Hange._

**_Four Eyes:_**_Are you there, Shorty!? Hellooooooo….  
__**Sent:**__ November 14__th__, 06:16_

_~Bing-Bing~_

_~Bing-Bing~_

**_Four Eyes: _**_Wakey-wakey, my little sunshineeee! __:) :) :) :) __You are my sunshine, my lovely sunshine, u make me happyyyyy when skies are greeeyyy  
__**Sent: **__November 14__th__, 06:17_

**_Four Eyes: _**_stop being a pain in de ass.  
__**Sent: **__November 14__th__, 06:17_

_'__You sadistic little shithead. Use that brain that surprisingly works; who's really the pain in the ass?' he deadpanned as he hit the reply key._

_**(Levi:)**I was asleep. You need elocution lessons.  
__**Sent:**__ November 14__th__, 06:18_

**_Four Eyes: _**_Fine. Did you hear about the new person, [F/n] [L/n] who's joining us today?  
__**Sent: **__November 14__th__, 06:18_

_Levi shook his head in frustration. She sent him three messages like a lunatic, that she is at this hour, just for him to jog his memory of a new person joining the firm?_

_**(Levi:)**Get your head out of the fucking clouds. She has always been with us. If you weren't so away with the fairies, you probably would have seen her name around a few times.  
__**Sent: **__November 14__th__, 06:18_

_**(Levi:)**I'm ignoring you now.  
__**Sent: **__November 14__th__, 06:19_

_And with that, he pulled the covers and enjoyed the solitude darkness being the anti-social person he is._

It was now around quarter to or ten to seven in the morning. As he freshened up in the shower, got dressed, had a mug of black coffee, it was already quarter past seven. The reckless Hange exhausted him so much, that for the first time in possibly his life or in forever, he procrastinated. Holy shit, really!? Yeah.

He missed the warm spot on his bed; his dent that years of sleeping created. Damn that Four Eyes.

**0o0o0o0o**

Unbeknownst to him, the mysterious, uh, you, was living in the same apartment block as him. Same floor actually, but the two of you never came face to face once. You had just moved into this block with your best friend, Marco Bodt, or Freckled Jesus as of what you and a few of your friends referred to him as. The two of you went to college together in Trost six years back, and you'd been close ever since. No, you two weren't in a relationship, but some people would beg to differ as to what stuff you'd get up to.

Your new apartment was at least twice the size of their old one. You'd been eager to move for a while now, but it was never priority.

Last week, the two of you were furnishing it, but you moved in just yesterday.

You merrily skipped over to the kettle and flicked the switch. "Freckles! Do you want some tea?" you called out.

"I would, yes!"

You propped herself up onto the marble counter top, and checked your iPhone (because you're posh and have a fancy ass job as a lawyer) and saw three new messages. The annoying thing about your phone was that it blinked like a Christmas tree (A/n: per say; just a thing for the story) when she gets a message, causing her to ignore it and mentally hop it off a wall, which wasn't a good thing if the message was important. But luckily, it was three of your friends.

**_Jaeger-bombastic: _**_Sup.  
Sent: November 14__th__, 06:39_

'_That blunt little shit_', you said to yourself, before letting out a chuckle.

**(You:)**Sup, dipshit  
**Sent: **November 14th, 06:51

**_Mee-ka-saa: _**_Hey! Maybe Eren hasn't told you, but we were planning to meet up at Steve's after work since we all finish at the same time. Sound good?  
**Sent: **November 14th, 06:45  
_

_**(You:)**Fucking dandy! See you three there  
__**Sent: **__November 14__th__, 06:51_

Steve's was an old tavern three blocks up from where the three worked. You all worked at the same building, Trost Inc. where the four of you were a mix of lawyers, accountants, secretaries and so on.

**_Mah Aryan Coconut: _**_Good morning!  
**Sent: **November 14th, 06:52_

_Morning, Blondie :) __  
__**Sent: **__November 14__th__, 06:52_

When the kettle clicked and when you finished wafting away the water vapor, you reached up to the press above the kettle and acquired to cups.

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" Marco hollered from the bathroom and exploded into the kitchen like a dog jumping up to catch a Frisbee.

"Your fly is down", you stated matter-of-factly.

Marco looked down at his dark slacks and parted his lips in bewilderment. "How did you know? Your back is turned"

"Gut feeling. After six years of knowing you, Marco, this certainly isn't a precedent. Also, I can never get your tea preferences right, so here is some black tea. And you're not late", you told him. You placed the two cups on the counter top and went over to the fridge and got out the carton of low-fat milk.

"It's 7:52, I'm very late", he spat, but panicky. "I have to be at work at ten past eight"

"Your phone is an hour fast. Pull. Up. Your. Goddamn. Fly", you ordered, a bit motherly as you poured some milk into your polka dot mug.

"…Oh yeah…" he chuckled. "Whoops", and pulled up his fly. "How's working coming along for ya?"

"You ask me that every day, Freckles", you said as you slurped from your tea. "Are you coming to Steve's with Eren, Mikasa, Armin and I?"

"I'll pass. I feel sleep deprived", he said simply.

"Marco, you sleep for like 14 hours on Saturdays and Sundays, and you get around 10 on any other day… How the actual _fuck_ are you sleep deprived?"

"I said I _feel _sleep deprived, I'm not saying I _am_", he corrected, as he drank from his mug.

"Whatever you say, my lovely", you cooed, as though they were married.

The next half hour or so, the two of you talked, joked, at one point had a hand wrestle, again, it's as if you two were married, but unfortunately, you had to leave.

"See you later, Marco!" you called out.

Your [h/l] [h/c] hair tied back into a bun, that was kind of messy, and your bangs were slightly obscuring your gleaming [e/c] eyes. You were wearing a [f/c] dress and a black bolero over it, which you refused to button up, so you left the first three of the six undone. You didn't want to look stiff an unapproachable either. If you had your way, you'd wear tracksuit pants to work in a heartbeat, because your work attire could be, well… constricting.

You walked over to the walnut door and twisted the door with little or no effort. You shut the door behind you again, entrusting Marco to lock it when he left. You walked down the new hallway, down a flight of stairs and walked into the room on your right. But it turned out it was the laundrette. Once inside, your eyes darted from left to right, as the smell of lavender scented detergent filled your senses.

"Looks like you got the wrong room, Sugar", an elderly woman in her sixties, also known as Mrs. Drew. She taught you how to use the new washing machines, which was slightly embarrassing; having a sixty-odd year old woman teach you how to use a kitchen or utility appliance who wasn't your parent/guardian. Not to mention that you're 25.

"Oh, yeah, whoops", you mumbled.

As you walked out again, you began to pace yourself. It's not that you were late or anything; you were just a typical, punctual employee. As you speed-walked, you managed to bump into a short man, around 5'3 with raven hair. Possible two or three years older than you.

"Oh, I'm sorry", you stated, hastily. "Are you alright?"

"Tsk. I'm fine", the short man grumbled.

**0o0o0o0o0**

After around ten minutes of walking, you made it to Trost Inc. The building itself was around twenty stories high. As you walked through the lobby, you were greeted by your fellow co-workers, including Mr. Smith; he's kind of like a boss or manager, or basically someone high up in this building.

"Ah, [F/n], how are you this fine morning?", he greeted, with a warm, entrepreneurial smile, so to speak.

"I'm good, Mr. Smith, and yourself?", you beamed. The two of you began to walk over to the elevator. You pressed the button to go to the ninth floor. "Sorry, I pressed first"

"You're fine. I'm good, too, thanks for asking", he said.

*Bing* went the door to for the elevator. The sound of running footsteps echoed through the lobby.

"Wait!", called the man. Upon squinting your eyes to get a better view, it was the man you bumped into this morning; of which you still felt guilty for. You tapped your foot in front of the automatic aluminium door that was shutting to a close. Levi scurried into the door and gave you a curt nod. "Thanks. Oh, it's you"

"Hello, sir. Sorry about this morning", you murmured, scratching the back of your head sheepishly.

"Tsk"

'_I'll assume the 'tsk' is 99.9999% of his vocabulary'_, you said to yourself.

"Good morning, Mr. Rivaille", Erwin greeted. "I have a new case for you", he stated, and handed him a binder.

Levi averted his eyes to the imposing blond, and took the document from his grasp. He began to flick through the pages, absorbing the details in seconds like a sponge. "Homicide case. Interesting", he expressed, adjusting his glasses to the bridge of his nose. [A/n: But wouldn't he be sooo hot with glasses!? xD]

"Any new cases for me, sir?" you questioned, as you began to fix her somewhat messy bun as your tour to Floor Nine was coming to an end.

"Nothing yet. With the amount you've been dealing with lately, I'm surprised you're asking for more", he chuckled

"I know, I know… But it's kind of boring, and it's been dragging on for a few weeks now", you complained, furrowing your brows.

"As one of my hardest working lawyers, you should be able to do it", he complimented.

"Oh, Erwin", you scoffed with a smile.

"Oh, help me", Levi grunted.

As the door opened, you swiftly made your way out, avoiding the awkward Levi had just created with his previous comment.

"Good morning, Miss. [L/n]", a co-worker greeted.

'_Damn the people are so polite here_', you said to yourself.

As you scurried to your office, you jerked your head to catch the time from the clock that overhung the secretary's, Sasha Braus', desk.

'_Alright… Ten to eight_', you noted as the keys fumbled around in your pocket. You opened the door to your office and kept it open ajar.

Your office was an average size; definitely small and not too big. Lino flooring and the room was painted a light palette color of your choice. You had wooden desk in the middle, where your computer sat, a telephone, pen holder, yesterday's mug of tea that you have to throw out and a potted plant.

To your left was a bookshelf, holding the obvious so its purpose wasn't being defeated, books, a few binders of past cases and a large binder with tons of luminous sticky notes. Quite a tricky case; it's been dragging on for ages, but you were coming to the end of it.

To your right was an electric fan for the hot days, of which you'd been meaning to put away since it is November. There was also a picture of some style of art. Cubism actually.

And in front of you were two arm chairs for your clients.

You opened up the window after adjusting the blinds and the smell of tobacco lingered above you for a few moments. Your nose shriveled up like a wrinkly raisin and you resumed to your work. You began flipping through some pages of a document when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", you say, continuing to flick through the pages.

"Helloo, [F/n]", Mikasa popped in with a smile.

You flashed her smile and took out a pen to underline something. "You seem happy. Did Eren and you fuck? Don't play innocent and act like a nine year old girl and say you don't know what that means; I know you know", you glared and returned to your papers.

"[F/n]!", she shrieked and evident blush spreading across her pale skin. But since it was Mikasa, it wasn't a shriek. "Eren and I aren't even dating. Also, it's kind of strange that for your job, you have to speak all professional and the like, but when Mr. Smith or any other co-worker isn't around, you speak like that. And how would you know that I know?"

"I know you know because I know you. Let's stop that. And, Mikasa? I know the two of you are into each other, and just itching to the stuff, so hurry it up. I can feel the sexual tension coming from the two of you and it's hitting me like a thousand knives at once. Yeah. This is coming from your Cupid and best friend"

"Oh whatever, I just came in to say hello", she stated.

"I'm just teasing, Mikasa. Partially. Is there something you need or anything, because I am hella busy!"

"Are you still on for Steve's tonight?", she asked, slightly cocking her head to the right.

"Of course. Also, Marco says he's _feeling _sleep deprived, so he won't be coming with us"

"Okay, just the four of us then. See you at around half four or five"

On Mondays, much to your annoyance and exhaustion, you had to start work at eight, but you finished at four, instead of nine to five, so it was kind of okay.

**0o0o0o0o**

Steve's Bar wasn't exactly crowded with people, but you couldn't call it empty. Not only was it a bar, but is adjoined a nice restaurant.

You went home after work, changed into some denim jeans, casual top and Converse.

The bar was kind of big in size. It had orange and blue walls in different areas that made a lovely contrast. Travertine tiles for the floor and timber skirting frames. All in all, it was pretty nice.

You looked around for the time; quarter to five, and looked around for your three friends.

"Yoo-hoo! [F/n]!", Eren's voice called out.

The three were sitting on spinney chairs at the bar area. 'Where else would Eren be?', you asked yourself. You waved indicating you spotted them.

"Hi, guys", you chimed, as you took a chair. Eren was gleefully spinning himself around like a child. "It's not even five and he's drunk already?", you questioned.

"No… It's Eren being Eren…", Armin said, worriedly. "So, [F/n], how's work?"

"I swear, you're just like Freckl-Marco. He asks me the same thing every day, and he gets the same answer. Same old, same old: tiring", you huffed.

"Why don't you take a break? Last time I recall, you chose to stay your last one", Mikasa suggested.

"I can't. Well, I can, but… I don't know. I'm going to get something to drink. I'm just getting 7up since I'll be walking home, and we all know what happened to me back in university…"

For Eren's birthday, of course _he'd _be the one to do truth or dare, each involving alcohol… and you did some pretty cringe-worthy things that you wish you could erase from your memory.

You walked up to whoever was the bartender, and waited while he was serving another man. Upon taking a few seconds to take in the man's features, it was Mr. Rivaille from this morning, since you never got his actual name.

"Hello, Mr. Rivaille", you greeted casually, looking for change in your wallet.

"Ah, you", was his response. He shifted his weight and began take in _your _features.

"I have a name…", you muttered under your breath. "I've seen you around at work in the staff room and whatnot and-"

"I know you have a name, dumbass", he grumbled. You eventually gave up on your drink and put your wallet away. "I was hoping me keep calling you '_you_' was more than enough for me to let you know, that I'd like your name"

"Oh…", you murmured. "It's [F/n], [F/n] [L/n]"

His eyes widened by a fraction and he took out his phone and went through the messages that the reckless Hange sent him this morning. "[F/n] [L/n], eh?"

"Hole in one", you said back.

"[F/n] [L/n]", he said once again, which was starting to freak you out. Is it possible to be attracted to names? Maybe but anyway. "_You're _the reason I was woken up at six in the fucking morning", he stated, angrily, passing a note to the bartender and left.

"Oh"

* * *

**This was just an idea I had a while back that I've been meaning to write. I might continue with it, if you'd like me to. But if you don't, I understand. I'm awful at second person. But review please (I said please ^.^); I need feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, any dialogue or notable characters, as well as that, I do not own the Big Bang Theory Penny Sheldon, Sheldon's IQ score, etc**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Around ten minutes later, Levi drove home to his apartment. He walked up the spiral staircase and fumbled with the keys in his coat. The door swung open, shut it and walked into the kitchen.

He took out his phone and texted the reckless Hange.

_**Levi: **I found that [F/n] one. I met her at Steve's_  
_**Sent:** November 14th, 17:03_

_**Four Eyes:** Eh-eh-eh!? Is she pretty!? Do u hav a thing 4 her?_  
_**Sent:** November 14th, 17:03_

Is she pretty? Are you pretty? Levi wasn't going to answer. But thank God Hange sent him another message disregarding the topic.

_**Four Eyes:** Were having a meeting 2morrow_  
_**Sent:** November 14th, 17:04_

_**Levi: **You seriously need elocution lessons; your grammar is dire._  
_**Sent:** November 14th, 17:04_

_**Levi: ***We'RE having a meeting. What's it about? Screw it, I'm not going. We haven't had a meeting for months._  
_**Sent:** November 14th, 17:05_

_**Four Eyes:** Jeez, Shorty. Your ass would want to turn up so your ass doesn't get fired. I'm saving your sorry ass. Be thankful. I have no idea what it's about._  
_**Sent:** November 14th, 17:05_

_**Levi: **My ass? Why my ass? You could have said 'my job', not my ass. Let's stop talking about asses._  
_**Sent:** November 14th, 17:06_

_**Four Eyes:** Because it's up for grabs and it's tight. No regrets in saying that._  
_**Sent:** November 14th, 17:06_

_**Levi: **That's disgusting. Bye._  
_**Sent:** November 14th, 17:07_

Levi reckoned half of his life was spent texting her. She annoyed the living crap out of him, but they managed to establish a relationship that isn't hostile by any means. But of course, that doesn't mean he hasn't threatened to call the police at least 100 times in this year alone.

On the same floor as him, he heard the sound of someone belting away at some piano keys. When you put it like that, it makes you sound terrible, but in all honestly, you were pretty good. Levi admitted it too, but he never knew it was you. It was something he listened to every few nights.

This was a regular thing for you; play the piano after work. Or just play something like Doodle Jump but you might as well do something that didn't involve a bright screen or anime.

Meanwhile, at your apartment…

As you lifted up your hands to play a final chord, the door swung open.

"Hey, Marco!", you chimed. "How was work? Sound familiar?"

Even though Marco went to college, he worked in a coffee shop. (because, let's be honest, it's adorable!) But you thought it was so he could get closer to Horse-face, as of what Marco sometimes called him. Or Jean if you want to take the fun out of. You firmly believed that Marco had the biggest crush on him. Not only that, you also believed that Marco only worked at the coffee shop because Jean stopped by there for breakfast. Everyday. For the past three years. And Marco has not said anything to him bar, 'Hey, Jean, the usual?', which dumbfounded you.

"Meh, it was alright", he sighed.

"Any luck with Jean?", you asked, as you stepped up from the piano stood and walked out to greet him. "Did you say the usual?"

"Yeah, I said the usual when he asked for the usual…. I-I mean… Yeah, I saw Jean today, nothing much", he stammered nervously.

"Oh, Marco! There's no need to deny that you like him. You two would be fucking adorable. You two would be my OTP!", you squealed, clasping your hands together like a screaming fangirl. "Sorry…"

"If you find someone you like, I'll be sure to say the same thing", he stated, with a grin, as he took off his jacket and hung it up.

You walked over to the couch and flicked on the TV, and huffed a tired sigh. With yet another cup of tea in that awesome-sauce polka dot mug of yours. "That won't be happening anytime soon, my lovely", you retorted. 'Keeping up with the (*ahem*Kirshteins) was on' (A/n: I'm so sorry!) Kardashians' was on

"Dammit, you actually watch that?"

"No, it just came on", you said as flicked onto the next channel. "Ah, The News", you sigh. "Stupid current affairs"

"Says she. Oh wait, you're a lawyer, sorry, not a politician", he sighed as he plopped down beside you.

"Exactly. Next channel", and flicked. She was about to when Marco plopped his head onto her lap like a puppy. "Oh, my Freckled Jesus, are you alright? Are you still feeling sleep deprived?", you teased. He nodded. "Oh, my poor little Marco. You can fall asleep there if you want to, but I ain't carrying you to bed", you warned as you stroked his ebony hair.

"Mm-hmm", he murmured.

Ten minutes or so passed, and Marco had passed out on your lap.

'_He really is sleep deprived_', you mused.

You had no idea what you were watching, but it wasn't your anime. Speaking of anime, you had the latest episode of Free to watch. Shirtless swimming boys... Ah… That water and chlorine are hella lucky!

Marco began to stir amidst his slumber on your lap, which was honestly the cutest thing you'd ever seen. He slipped his head from your lap and stood up, fixed your t-shirt and said, '_Damn. I'm hungry_'

You realized you actually never had dinner, but was too lazy to even turn on the oven, let alone look for food. You eventually gave in and made some toasted sandwich, and tried your absolute hardest not to boil the kettle again. Tried. Then your mother's voice ringed in your head from something she used to say when you lived with her:

_'[F/n], your iron levels are going to deplete if you keep drinking that beloved tea_', she once berated.

"My drug, my rules", you say to yourself. Is tea a drug? Yeah, caffeine's a drug. When the kettle boiled, again, you took down another cup because you had enough polka dots for today. Stripes! Ooh, invigorating!

As you poured the incinerating water into your stripy cup, your phone began to ring. Loudly. You averted your eyes to Marco who heard the ring-a-ling-ding as stirred around a bit more so you quickly answered it.

"Hello?", you whispered quietly.

"_Have you seen Eren?_", said Armin's voice.

"_What?_", you deadpanned. "Have I seen Eren?", you tossed back sarcastically. "_No_, Armin, I have _not_ seen Eren, he was with you and Mikasa"

"_Let me enlighten you. Okay, so after you left, Eren said he wanted a drink. In fairness to him, he has calmed down quite a bit after a drink, so Mikasa and I agreed. Mikasa went to the bathroom and that's when Eren went out of hand. I have no idea how, he just did and-_"

"What did you give him? What alcohol percentage was on the bottle?", you asked him.

"…"

"Armin, tell me you picked it for him", you pleaded, almost mercilessly.

"….."

"For fuck's sake, Armin!", you exclaimed. "Where did he go? Did you see where he went?", you asked.

"_Hey, he didn't take his car, so that's a good sign_"

**0o0o0o0o**

Armin continued to run you through the details. Meanwhile on the same floor, a raven haired man who happened to be 5'3 was watching TV before he got a phone call.

Levi didn't know what he was watching until he brought up the index. '_The Big Bang Theory_', he said to himself. When he heard the audience laughing at whatever was happening, he decided to take a break from his work. Wow, Levi doing work and watching TV at the same time, really? Huh. It was already a few minutes into the episode. Levi had no idea who these characters were. (A/n: I love this show, and if you love it then you'll recognise this episode)

There was a man, who was definitely taller than Levi, had black hair and was in front of a white board and appeared to be talking to lecturing some girl with blonde hair. Sheldon Cooper and Penny, unbeknownst to our lovely Shorty.

"What is physics?", he asked.

'_Doesn't Four Eyes like physics?'_, he mused.

The lanky man continued. "_Physics comes from the ancient Greek word: physika _(sorry if I spelled it wrong)_. It's at this point that you'll want to start taking notes_", he said to the blonde. Then the audience laughter echoed through the set.

'_I suppose I should have watched it from the start, huh_'

"_Physika means the science of natural things and it was there in Ancient Greece that our story begins_"

"_Ancient Greece?_", the blonde questioned.

'_Ancient Greece? Holy fuck_', Levi said to himself.

"_Should you have questions, raise your hand_", the man said as he sat down on the armchair. He cleared his throat before painting his physics picture with his words. "_It's a warm, summer evening in Ancient Greece, circa 600 B.C. You've finished you're your shopping at the local market or agora_", and motioned the girl to write it down.

'_He's a bit weird… He certainly reminds me of someone I know_', he noted. He shifted position and sat up straighter before sinking back into the black leather cough, his back slumped up against a pillow.

"_And you look up at the at the night sky and there. You notice some of the stars seem to move so you name them planets or wanderer_", again motioning the girl to take down those notes. The blonde put up her hand. "_Yes, Penny?_"

"_Um, does this have anything to do with Leonard's work?_"

"_**This**__ is the beginning of the 2600 year journey we're going to take_", he told her matter-of-factly and walked up to the board, with a marker. "_From the Ancient Greeks, to Isaac Newton, Neils Bohr, to Erwin Schrödinger, to the Dutch researchers that Leonard is currently ripping off_", he told her.

'_Right, I've had enough_', he grumbled and walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the kettle and was about to press the button down to boil when his phone rang. He walked over and thought if he should answer it or not.

'_Four Eyes… Line's busy, I'm making some tea_', he said to himself as he tapped the red button and walked over to the kettle again when his phone rang again. He brought his phone over to the kettle and opened it up, seriously considering to plonk his phone in and press boil. But if he learned anything from chemistry that he hated with a fucking passion, that would be dangerous to the kettle, the phone of course and possible himself. '_Dammit_', he said as he answered the phone. "Can I fucking help you?"

"_Yeah, you can_", Hange hissed. "_Since Erwin told me to stay a bit longer until I was finished a bit more of my work because apparently I procrastinate, can you believe that tall Blondie?_", she questioned.

"Yes, yes I can", he said bluntly.

"_Oh shut up. There's some dude after walking in to work. I think he's drunk. He has brown hair and-_"

"Then just leave", he told her.

"_No, you need to come down here_", she said.

"Why?", he demanded. "Give me one good reason why I need to come down to you. Are you saying that-?"

"_He just walked into your office_", she stated in a way that sounded presumptuous. She knew this would make him move.

"…Be right there"

A drunk man in Levi's spotless office? No fucking way!

As he bolted out the door after slipping into his waistcoat, he heard running footsteps. He looked behind him and noticed it was you running directly behind him. You were slipping on a rain coat.

You were on the phone, still talking to Armin as he ran down the stairs catching up to Levi. He was on speaker.

"Dammit, Armin. Why can't you get him? You work there too", you told him.

"_I'm sorry_"

"Okay…", you sigh. Levi began running up to you, assuming you were rushing back out the door for the same reason. "What floor does it look like he's in?"

Armin was outside of the building watching the scene unfold. He noticed Eren just walking around. Luckily he wasn't causing trouble, he was just walking around an office. "_Err… around two floors up from your office… So probably Floor 11_"

"That's the floor my office is on..!", you heard Levi hiss.

You looked behind you and noticed him scurrying as fast as the two of you could down the stairs.

"That would be Mr. Rivaille's office"

"_The clean freak!?_"

"….I don't know. Just try and get him out for me, please. I'll be there in a few minutes", and hung up.

The two burst through the revolving doors.

"Oi! Is he your friend?", Levi asked you.

As your walk once again turned into a jog, you nodded. "Unfortunately and fortunately, yes, he is", you said to him as you continued to walk.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?", he barked.

"Going to get him before he barfs in your office, what else would I be doing?"

His eyes widened after hearing the word 'barf'. "Get in the car", he ordered. It was lashing rain, and the drops pelted the metal gutters. You took his offer in a heartbeat, and walked over into the passenger seat.

The car was a blue Skoda Octavia, and it was very clean. It even had a new car smell. You put on your seat belt and sat down leaning your head against the headrest. He immediately took off.

"Is this car new?", you asked in transit.

"No. Why do you ask?", he grunted, keeping his eyes on the road.

"The smell?"

"Tsk"

After two minutes of driving, you immediately swung the door open when you arrived across from Trost Inc.

The lights were on and there was still the odd few people walking around in the lobby. How did they not notice a drunk man sneak in is just beyond you. The two of you found Armin waiting in the reception along with a bespectacled lady she had seen around the workplace.

"Four Eyes, where's the fucker?", Levi demanded as he stormed over to the elevator, silently motioning you to go with him.

"Where I said he is, Shorty: your office", she told him.

When the two arrived out of the elevator after riding in silent, bar the tacky elevator music you'd hear in sitcoms, the rushed out onto the eleventh floor.

The door to Levi's office was open and the lights were switched on and Eren was looking out the window.

Without even asking Levi if you could enter his office, you did it anyway and forcefully dragged him out by the ear, and Levi could only watch in bewilderment. You located the pressure point on his shoulder and pushed in deeply and he fell to the floor in a heap.

"There're pixies… everywhere..!", he wheezed through laughter.

"I'll take him home. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Rivaille", you told him after swinging Eren's limp body over your shoulder.

Levi gave you a curt nod as you turned back around to the elevator. He looked around his office seeing if Eren threw up anyway. Nope. Bacteria clean, thank God.

But on that day, he was given a grim reminder on what happens if you don't lock the door after work; his books were no longer in alphabetical order. '_Fuck my and that kid's life_'

* * *

**Please review! Or don't... \(^.^)/**


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's note:**_

_Okay. So I was thinking of changing this story to a Levi x OC story in stead of Levi x Reader. Mainly because I'll have the reader say my opinions/likes/dislikes/interests/whatever in later chapter, which I know, 100% certain that 99% of you won't agree with. I'm not like a regular teenager. I'm the very opposite of stereotypical (like most/99% of the people, of course *mentally slaps herself*, but I'm different from what you might have thought of me to be) _

_^For instance, in chapter 2, I mentioned that the reader played piano, but not everyone plays piano. Stuff like that, but please let me know if you'll happily abide with these likes/hobbies/etc_

_I hope you're enjoying it so far!_

_I was also wondering if you'd like this to just be a humorous story about your really deranged love-life with our lovable Heichou, *ahem* or Mr. Rivaille in this (and I'm well aware that it's Mr. Ackerman, I just wanted to change it) because I have the grounds of an idea for an actual plot evolving around Levi's past. But of course it would be a modern adaptation of it._

_Please let me know in the review section! Thanks!_

_**(P.S: I'm currently writing chapter 3 and it should be up later tonight (it's quarter past nine in the evening where I am) or tomorrow)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin... Okay, you know the drill**

**Also, there's French in this chapter. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it... But please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. It'll be explained further on**

* * *

Around half an hour later of carrying a drunk Eren Jaeger, you eventually made it back to your apartment since you weren't exactly sure where he lived. Whoops.

It came to your attention that Levi didn't leave when you did, but you decided to disregard of it.

"Jusst oone moorree…?", Eren slurred. His face was as red as a cherry and his limp body was flopping about in your grasp.

"Ha, no!", you exclaimed. You assumed that Marco was still there. Whether or not your best friend was asleep, your other best friend was drunk and was in your hold over your shoulder. And you were 110% positive that you heard his stomach gurgle. Three times; which only meant one thing. You kicked the door open since your hands were occupied. "Like a boss!", you stated as if you'd won a prize. Yet your only prize was your lovely Freckled Jesus and a sofa.

You walked in and dumped Eren onto the leather couch. You laid him on his side and tilted his chin up so if he really did have to get sick, it wouldn't be blocking his airway. You slipped a cushion under his head.

Even though it was only around half six, maybe seven, you were exhausted. If only lifting a drunk Eren was a legit workout…

You tore off your favorite [f/c] Converse, slipped out of your jeans and threw on some tracksuit pants. You walked over to your wardrobe and put on a white, pajama tank top.

When you wandered out again, Marco was back from wherever. Presumably the shower. He sat on an armchair, legs hanging over the arms rest, holding the remote in one hand and his phone with ear buds in the other.

"[F/n]?", he asked.

"Yes, Freckles?", you replied.

He sat up straight, now sitting crossed legs as if he was with the Queen. He placed the remote and his Samsung phone on the table. He cleared his throat before speaking. "'What is physics?'", he asked her, mimicking the one and only, Sheldon Cooper.

"Huh!", you gasped. "It's the science of natural things! Is it on? That's my favorite episode!", you asked, throwing yourself on the couch, rather forcefully, making Eren's head bounce. "Ooh. Sorry, Eren… Turn it up, turn it up!", you pestered.

Meanwhile back at Trost Inc…

Levi was sitting on his desk trying to rearrange his bookshelf that Eren managed to mess up. He rubbed his chin and mused through his options. '_Colour coded, alphabetical by title, alphabetical by author, price, my personal preference… Fuck_'

"Ehhh!? What are you doing?", Hange asked him, sauntering into his office.

Levi's office was as clean as his apartment. Since he was at the firm longer than some people, he had a bigger office. There was no clutter in sight, no rug askew; it was flawless. This would be Levi's home away from home basically.

It wasn't the stereotypical office you'd expect him to have. It wasn't dreary or mundane, but it certainly wasn't too vibrant, nor did it have any gaudy colors. It was painted a green color, a color not a lot of people would expect him to have. It was kind of a lime color. The room had lino flooring. There was a brown leather couch sitting two yards out from his desk out for his clients. Above him was an annoying ceiling fan. And lastly, he had his now messed up bookshelf.

"What do you want, Four Eyes?", he grumbled.

"Why are you all alone?", she asked, concerned.

He had to admit, he liked Hange, even if she was the most annoying person he had ever come across. Ever.

"The brat took the brat. Did you know he messed up my bookshelf?", he asked in astonishment. "This is the very reason why I refuse to drink…"

"I need to show you something!", she piped. She grabbed him by the hand and ushered him into a room where the conference was being held tomorrow. "Look!", she instructed and motioned him to look at a graph.

"Sexual graph", was his response in a flat tone. "So, you dragged me out of my office to look at a fucking graph..?"

She nodded her, vigorously, a huge yet simultaneously creep grin tugging at her lips. "Isn't Erwin a genius!?", she proclaimed. "It's a graph!"

"So?"

"So!? Bitches love graphs!", she quoted in a British accent.

Levi passed her an 'enlighten me' look.

"Don't you watch 'Danisnotonfire'?", she asked. "Daniel Howell?"

He shook his head and huffed a sigh.

"Goddammit, Levi! He's a Youtuber, what do you do in your free time?", she asked him, completely baffled.

"Not that", he replied. He looked up at the clock and briefly massaged his temples. "It's a nine to five job for a reason… I should have been home two hours ago if it wasn't for that drunk imbecile"

Hange cocked her head to the right and corked a brow. "Imbecile? Really, imbecile? That's a bit… much…"

Levi walked out of the conference room, burying his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. "Yes, imbecile…", he sighed. "Four-Eyes?"

"Yes, Shorty?"

"What is physics?"

**0o0o0o0o**

That evening, you went to bed a small bit earlier than usual, since you were also going to be present at the meeting. You threw a blanket over Eren who was conked out on your couch. You decided to leave some medicine for him on the coffee table, because you weren't sure how hung over he'd be.

'_I should probably text Armin and tell him he's alright, since they are roommates. I might as well tell Erwin Eren won't be present at the meeting_', you suggested.

You scrolled through the contacts on your phone until you found Armin.

_**You: **__Hi, Armin. I found Eren. He'll be staying at my place for tonight. He can stay until you collect him in case I don't drop him back._  
_**Sent:**__ November 14th, 22:17_

_**Mah Aryan Coconut:**__ Oh thank God! Thanks a bunch, [nickname]. I'll collect him after work if that's alright with you._  
_**Sent:**__ November 14th, 22:19_

_**You: **__No bother, Blondie. See you tomorrow :)_  
_**Sent:**__ November 14th, 22:19_

You scrolled up the list until you reach 'E'. You tapped on Erwin's icon and pressed the message button. You couldn't tell him Eren wouldn't be coming in because he was hung over so you came up with another excuse.

_**You: **__Hello, Erwin. It's [F/n]. Sorry for the late disturbance but I'm texting you on Eren's behalf to tell you he won't be at work tomorrow as he's sick._  
_**Sent:**__ November 14th, 22:20_

_**Erwin:**__ Thanks for letting me know, [F/n]. See you tomorrow, then. Have a good night_  
_**Sent: **__November 14th, 20:23_

You huffed a sigh and went off to bed. You pulled the covers up and slid under them. You moved your left hand under your pillow and shut your eyes.

**0o0o0o0o**

Right, have you ever had one of those days when you want to yell to the world, 'I fucking love everything and you want to do something good!'? Well, you were kind of were having one right about now.

After freshening up in the shower, washing and drying your hair, so your face or whatever, you walked out with a cheery grin.

"Good morning, my lovely!", you beamed, ruffling his jet black locks.

Your sudden change in attitude worried Marco momentarily. Although Marco worked in a coffee shop, in university he trained to be a therapist. It's not that he didn't like his degree or whatever, he just wanted to work in a different job before really using his degree. Which you respected whole-heartedly nonetheless.

But he just wanted to make sure that he didn't need to question your stability.

"…Are you okay? You're never this happy in the morning", he told her, putting on his coat. "You're usually like 'Ugh, why can't the world just go away and quit being an ass'…", he reminded, doing an impression of you.

"I just had an idea. I'm going to get a coffee!", you proclaimed, sticking your index finger up in the air like Superman in the process.

"…"

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry", you assured him

Hell, it wasn't even eight o'clock, but this was something you were meaning to do for ages. Marco has worked in this shop for little over three years and has not said anything to Jean apart from asking him what he'd like. Well today you were going to change that.

You hurriedly made your way over to the cafe that he worked in. The uniform consisted of a green apron, preferably a white shirt and your nametag. 'Hi, my name is Marco Bodt'.

It was a cozy little place, but was very popular. Inside were around nine circular wooden tables. Each holding a menu, your typical sets of cutlery and whatever.

It was painted a light sky blue and had birch flooring. There were a few pictures here and there, indicating this was a family business. Whoever the owner was believed in Feng Shui.

And there outside, was a young man around your age, sitting under the fabricated canopy, possible for the Wi-Fi. It was Mister Jean Kirshtein. He had ash brown hair with dark amber eyes. He was doing the same course as Marco, according to Marco, but you never got to meet him let alone talk to him.

You had to admit, he was pretty hot, but you never harbored feelings for him. Besides, you were more than certain that he was gay. Not that it bothered you, or that you had a problem, you didn't. But let's be honest, most gay men nowadays are fucking gorgeous.

He was sitting down at a wooden table. By the way his thumb was moving about, you withdrew your first theory of him using the Wi-Fi and replaced with him playing Temple Run. You decided to sit across from him and just be direct.

"Hiya!", you greeted with a smile.

He averted his eyes from his game and looked up. "Hello..", he said back. It just suddenly hit you in the face… He was French. Jean… was fucking French, and you knew French! _(Correct me if I'm wrong, please. Some is my own knowledge. The sentences with a '*' are the ones I had to Google)_

"Êtes-vous français?", you asked him.

"…Oui, Madame…", he replied. He slipped his phone into his jean pocket. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh no, I know French! Allez-vous parler français pour moi?"

"..D'accord… Comment tu t'appelles?", he asked. His French accent was thick and fucking hot! Well, duh, he is French.

You did a little dance in your seat; you were speaking French to Marco's crush, and you were going to give him his number, in fucking French.

"Je m'appelle [F/n], et-toi?"

"Je m'appelle Jean… Okay… What do you want from me?", he asked in confusion.

"Oh no, speak French for me, please", you begged. He huffed a sigh, reluctantly obliging to your request. "Savez-vous Marco?"

"Oui!", he said with a smile. Even his cheeks flared

*"Souhaitez-vous que son numéro?"*, you asked.

He smiled widely and nodded. You wrote it down on a loose sheet of paper from your handbag and passed him the note. You stood up deciding you had wasted enough time. "*Désolé*… I don't remember much French… Merci beaucoup, Jean"

"Merci, et au revoir", he replied with a wave.

**0o0o0o0o**

You walked off to Trost Inc. It didn't mean much to have gone here, it was only two blocks off from your job. Marco would be getting a surprise when he got back from work.

You arrived at your office within the next five minutes and immediately made your way to your office, trying to avoid as much conversation as possible. Since you were going to be at a meeting for around two hours. Great, fucking splendid.

You were walking past two ladies conversing when you almost stopped whilst in transit to your office when you heard. "Because it's a tight ass and it's up for grabs. I'm telling you, he works out"

You huffed a sigh and continued.

As you walked into your office, you heard a pair of high-heels behind you. You sat down on your spinney chair and swiveled around. Who stood in front of you was a bespectacled lady with auburn hair.

"Hi!", she beamed.

"Hello, can I help you?", you asked her. "My hands are already tied with a case, so-"

"Oh, no! I heard you were new to the firm. Your name's [F/n], right? I'm Hange, I'm an accountant here"

You corked a brow. She held her hand out to you to shake it. She reluctantly did so. "Uh… Hange… I've been working here since September. I'm not new at all", you chuckled.

"How come I've never seen you around then? Shorty says you've been here and that he's seen your name pop up a few times, but bar Ackerman, Smith, Jaeger and that Arlert kid, oh, and you met Shorty at Steve's", she informed.

You nodded your head slowly. "Right… Well, I've been working on this really big case for at least the last few months so I've been spending most of my breaks in my office", you told her. "If you want, I'll be more sociable… And who's 'Shorty'?"

"Ooh, yes! Shorty is Levi, or Mr. Rivaille", she replied. "Because you seem very posh, and are you coming to the meeting. I've been dying to meet you!"

'_So much for getting a small bit of work done… But she seems nice_', you thought. You scratched your head in thought and placed your binder down on your desk again. You flashed her a smile and nodded. "That's very nice of you", you say to her, "and yes, I'm going to the meeting that I know nothing about"

The two of you walked to the conference room and you noticed the graph that Hange showed Levi last night. Bitches do love graphs. And you loved it! Not that you're a bitch or anything…

The conference room, like every other room, had a ceiling fan, much to everyone's annoyance. It had oak flooring and the walls were painted a nice magnolia. It had a coffee maker in it too. Gee, how exciting. There was a bookshelf holding the obvious books and display case holding pictures of the staff and whatnot. In the corner of the room was a potted plant and at the top of the room was a flat screen TV used for Power Points.

Hange walked over to the coffee maker or just hot beverage maker and the smell of coffee beans filled your senses. It was a fucking double expresso. She'll be hyper and jittery during the meeting. She sat down beside you once again.

"Y'know, [F/n]… Bitches love graphs"

"Yes, yes they do! I've seen that video! He's just amazing!", you exclaimed, clasping your hands together. Danisnotonfire is love, Danisnotonfire is life!

A few minutes later, Levi walked into the room, a bind in one hand and his grey waist coat in the other swung over the same arm. He was wearing a pale cream cravat. He was reading the document and jotting down notes for his case, or 'homicide case' that you heard him say yesterday. He continued to walk and read at the same time and sat beside Hange. Ooh, let's put that on our pros and cons.

**_Pros:_**

_-He's a multi-tasker_

_-To be edited_

_-To be edited_

**_Cons:_**

_-Whoa, uh. He's a grouchy shithead_

_-He's rude_

_-He's blunt_

_-He's a grouchy shithead. Oops, you might have already put that down… Repeating doesn't do that much harm, yeah? Yeah…_

"Hello, Shorty!", Hange squealed, ruffling his mop of hair.

He scowled at her, shuffling the documents that had at least a dozen loose sheets inside it. "Shit-Glasses", he greeted.

"[F/n], as you know, this is shorty. Shorty meet [F/n], [F/n] meet shorty"

"I'm already acquainted with Miss. [L/n]", he stated. He got up and went over to the, let's call it a hot drink maker. "I told you I met her at Steve's", he informed as he poured the scalding liquid into a disposable cup. "And, [F/n]? Tell your friend that his drunk behavior is not tolerated. He's just lucky that I don't know his name for I would have called the police", he warned, as he sat down again.

"I know, I know. He's staying at my apartment until my friend comes to collect him", you told him. "You should know him, he's another one of the firm's accountants… and is surprisingly good at it…", you told him.

"I feel sorry for your apartment"

"I do too". He smirked. "You sadist"

"I'm not the only sadist here, Miss. [L/n]. I don't wake people up at quarter past six in the morning to ask me if I've heard about a worker who workings here…", he said, glaring daggers at Hange.

"Nice-nice, we have some dialogue going on here", Hange chimed, looking at the two.

You averted your eyes from the graph, that you had bizarrely been staring at the entire time and gazed at her. "What is it with you?"

"Because you two are perfect for each other!", she beamed, making Levi being as discreet as possible, spit his tea back into his cup. "Come on, you both seem really into your work as lawyers, you're both unsociable because you're really into your jobs and uh… Maybe you're not, that's all I have"

"Thank you", you said to her.

Erwin followed in by the other employees walked into the room and Erwin stood at the top preparing what needed to be prepared.

Petra Ral sat next to you, and Armin and Gunther sat across from you. Mikasa sat near the tip top of the room. And thus the meeting began.

After two dragging hours of talking about expenses and statistics or whatever, since you only paid attention to the part addressed to the lawyers, you escaped hell. It was hell because the meeting actually dragged onto three hours due to the excess of topics to be discussed. And by the time it was over, it was everyone's hour lunch break.

You took your document with you to the staffroom, which was located at the top floor, or the twelfth floor; whatever floats your boat.

The staffroom had cream walls and timber flooring. There was a sink, kitchen units and the usual everyday kitchen appliances. There were three large tables and a few sectional sofas that surrounded coffee tables.

As you looked around, you noticed Hange motioning you to come over. So you did. You placed your documents on your lap and sat down on the fabric couch.

"…Do you remember what Erwin said about last month's expenses?"

"Shit-Glasses…", said a deep voice. "Why would she or I or any other person who's a lawyer listen to accountancy?"

"…I was just wondering because I might have daydreamed…"

You rolled your eyes in annoyance. "No, like what Mr. Rivaille said, I wouldn't pay attention to the math and finance side of this meeting"

After conversing with Hange, and getting to know her, you instantly loved her. Platonically. Levi left very quickly once the conversation begun, but he stuck around for like five minutes. Kudos. Once everyone's lunch break was finished, you retreated to your office.

You decided to start working on that case you'd been working on for the past… who knows how long. You heard your phone vibrate underneath a pile of sheets. It was a message from your lovely.

**Freckled Jesus:** You found Jean and gave him my number!? Goddammit, [F/n], I love you and hate you right now! ;)  
**Sent:** November 15th, 13:02

**You: **I had to, my lovely. De rein!  
**Sent:** November 15th, 13:02

After underlining a few things, staring out the window, taking a sip of from your bottle of sparkling water, which you hated, but you still chose to drink, there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. [L/n]?", a familiar voice called out.

"Ah, come in, Mr. Smith", you replied.

You had to admit, even though he was around ten years older than you, Mr. Smith, or Erwin if you could call him by that, was definitely one of the most handsome man you've ever seen. But of course, you didn't harbor feelings for him either. Love wasn't (yet) in your **dictionary** and before you go into that part of your life, you need to finish this case.

His large hand gripped the door frame as the imposing blond stuck his head around. "Thank you, [F/n]. I have two things to say to you. One, I hope you're getting on alright with this case of yours. It's been dragging on a while, but I know you can do it. And two, you remember the annual Trost Gala. I just wanted to remind you about it… Like I have to do for everyone else…", he grumbled.

"Of course I'll be attending, as I do every year", you told him with a smile.

"Jolly good. I'll leave you to it. Have a good day, Miss. [L/n]", he said and swiftly shut the door.

Once he departed, you huffed a tired sigh. Four hours to go and you'd be able to receive a hug off your lovely for giving Jean his number.

Boredom got the better of you and you began throwing your pen up in the air. Up and down and up and down… and then you dropped it. Even though you played the piano and could pull off the arpeggios and jumps… you missed your pen.

You bent down whilst still sitting on your chair when a yellow sticky note caught your attention.

_[insert phone number, because I'm not arsed]_

_Text me later this evening when you're free._

_-Levi_

Well that was interesting.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading!If you did, that it...**

**Quick question: Have I been writing dialogue wrong the whole time? Holy shit! Here's how I do it:**

**"It's sunny today", I said. I put the comma after the speech mark, but should it go before it?:**

**"It's sunny today," I said. Please let me know. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four. (SORRY FOR THE WAIT!)**

**Quick thing; I've got a plot established and it's quite a deep one too. Levi is OOC, but there's a reason for it and it is all to do with the plot. And if I do say so myself, it's a really good one. There is a mature scene at the end.**

* * *

Wait-wait-wait... Levi Ackerman... asked you to text him... he gave you his number. Why?! This didn't bother you; you already thought of him as a grouchy shithead and just downright creepy... but asking you to text him... What drugs is he on? He just gave you a warning, basically saying he'll kick Eren's ass the next time he sees him. Could a man of that height even kick ass? Sorry, excuse me, was he one to kick ass? All of these questions raced through your head as you walked home, but you were going to disregard of them as Hange interrupted your work this morning and you were a small bit behind.

As you dragged yourself up the stairs, you remembered Eren was still in your apartment. If the hangover wasn't gone by now, then who knows. Ah, sure, Armin can help him; he's smart, yeah? Yeah...

You opened up the door, since Marco would be back before you and your tiredness and mental complaining were interrupted by Marco's open arms.

"I LOVE YOU, MY PEACH-PIE!" he beamed.

You returned the hug, awkwardly, and then remembered why he'd hug you. "Ah, yes... Jean texted you? Did you reply?"

He pulled away and shook his head violently with a large grin plastered over his lips. It was fucking adorable.

Bur despite the happiness emanating from Marco, you still had Eren to deal with, who was sitting up right as if he joined the army. Did Marco do that to him? Surely not... Or it's the after-effects.

"Eren?" she called out, leaving her bag on the granite counter.

"Yes, [F/n]?", he replied, sadly, preparing the scolding of a lifetime. Okay, not really, you couldn't be angry at Eren. And that pissed you off.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked him, walking over to the armchair that Marco sat on last night. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I'll take it 'shit happened," he presumed and faked a laugh. "I thought that would have lightened up the atmosphere. But I don't really remember what happened." he grumbled, while rubbing his eyes groggily.

[F/n] huffed a sigh and realized the medicine she left out for him was gone, and assumed Marco put it back in the medicine cabinet.

"Well, you were at Steve's, you had some weird drink and you went all loopy. Then, you sauntered back into Trost Inc. and walked into Mr. Rivaille's office and-"

"Hold up, hold up, hold up... Mr. Rivaille? Not him... Honestly, I'd rather walk in on Mr. Smith than him, and Mr. Smith's would be like... a boss' boss... But him... Did he say anything to you?"

"Yes, he did. He said you're lucky he doesn't know you because he would have called the police... I interpreted that as though he's going to beat your ass..." you sigh. "Right, who wants tea?"

You walked over to the kettle and huffed a sigh. Which cup were you going to pick today? Mr. Happy looked promising; even the name made you think of a girl wanting to make a cake out of rainbows and smiles and... Mean Girls is a good movie. And you were kind of itching to watch it.

After pouring water into the kettle and pressed boil, you ran into your bedroom and quickly got changed into some sleep shorts in pyjamas. Let's just say you wasted no hesitation in getting into comfier clothes. Literally, it's not even seven o'clock yet, it's half six. Oh, fuck it. You took your phone out with you remembering you had to text the grouchy shithead.

_**You:**__ You want me to text you. What is it you need?_

_**Sent:**__ November 15th, 18:31_

Because being formal and polite over text it the shit.

_**[Levi's number]:**__ Yes, tell that fucker who was drunk in my office that I want him._

_**Sent:**__ November 15th, 18:32_

That dickhead! He might have actually wanted something important, but nope. Screw being a lawyer, you're going to be a messenger, like Mercury.

And you know what? Being formal and polite over text sure as hell ain't the shit anymore! So...

_**You:**__ K_

_**Sent:**__ November 15th, 18:32_

[F/n] [L/n], welcome to bad people city, where bad people do baddd things. For the first time in your entire life, you responded with a 'k'. Mm-hmm, and it felt good.

**[Meanwhile back at Levi's place]**

'_That bitch! She just 'kayed' me! What the hell did I do?_', he asked himself.

At the moment, he had a mug of black tea in his hand, because what else would he be drinking. He could drink drinks (hmm, that sounds weird) and he could handle alcohol. In better terms, he doesn't get drunk, but he chooses not to drink nonetheless. His phone beeped again. Who else would it be?

_**Four-Eyes:**__ Leeviii! It's me! i need something! 2morrow, would you be able to mind my puppies, and Noah after work; u know, the nephew of mine that you hate?_

_**Sent:**__ November 15th, 18:33_

Levi huffed and exasperated sigh and almost turned his phone off. But he felt guilty, yes, Levi felt guilty, and texted back.

_**Levi:**__ Fine._

_**Sent:**__ November 15th, 18:33_

Sawney and Bean were Hange's puppies; loud and annoying, not adorable puppies in Levi's opinion. Both were like red setters and would bark for the Olympics. Noah was just as annoying as the two dogs, mainly because Levi had no patience for children, or dogs or brats, or bratty dogs, or doggy brats... He was in the 8th grade.

But unbeknownst to him, his message didn't send...

In your apartment, once again, you just plopped yourself down onto your couch. Another cup of tea.

"Marco?" you questioned.

"Yes, my peach pie?"

"Do you think rehab offers services to people who have an addiction to tea? I've lost count of how many cups of tea I've had in the past 24 hours..."

Marco scratched his head in thought, actually thinking about a question like this. "They might but I'm sure it isn't that bad... Your iron levels are going to deplete..."

You corked a brow and stared at him kind of dumbly. "I was joking... But maybe I do need it... And you sound like my mom, mom," you grunted.

"Well, you asked me and I answered... What did you expect?"

"For some sort of hope that there isn't any rehab services for tea... And the boys in Free, aw fuck!"

Marco chuckled, and relaxed a bit more in his chair, and his phone went off. He picked it up, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree, and instantly you knew it was Jean who texted him. He twiddled his thumbs in thought before heaving a heavy sigh. "[F/n], what's the French for waffle?"

"...Gaufre," you say at last.

"So... j'aime des gaufres?"

"It... might be? It's been a while. You're really talking to French to him, are you?"

His face flushed a bit in embarrassment, causing you to let out a gruff chuckle before your phone went off. You tapped in your password and checked the message. It was from Hange. Yes, you gave her your number after the first day of meeting. Hey, she seemed nice

_**Hange:**__ Heey! i know this is random, but I need you to come over to my apartment 2morrow after work._

_**Sent:**__ November 15th, 18:36_

_**You:**__ Why?_

_**Sent:**__ November 15th, 18:36_

You rolled your eyes, dreading what it could be. Hell, you only met her today... what the fuu-

**~~BING!~~**

Hange: i need to do some things back at the office tomorrow and i have to stay back late, which means i have no one to mind my nephew, Noah (per say) and my dogs, Sawney and Bean. I texted Shorty but he didn't reply

Shorty? Oh yes, Levi. Ah what the hell, you were usually a nice person.

_**You:**__ Okay, see you then._

_**Sent:**__ November 15th, 18:38_

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Work didn't seem to drag today, unlike usual. It was ten past five and you were driving to Hange's house. Her writing wasn't all that neat and you were squinting your eyes and trying to drive at the same time. Multi-tasking at its finest. But you were being careful, so it was grand. If anything, you were a great driver... I won't get started on Mikasa, but sitting in car was like trying to answer three SATs at the same time.

"Mikasa!" you shrieked. Your heart was in your mouth, and your arms looped around the headrest of the car seat. "Press the breaks! There's a dog right there!" you pointed out.

Was the car faulty? Who gives a shit, Mikasa was about to run over a dog! And it was a cute one too!

"Eren, be careful... and you too, [F/n]!" she shouted, and slammed on the breaks. And damn, this was only out of the driving school. Wait... how the hell did she pass? The most logical explanation would be her drugging the instructor...

The car skidded and actually swerved to a stop... but where was the dog? There was no little bark or anything. God fucking dammit, Mikasa!

"Mikasa, I swear to God, did you kill the puppy?" Eren asked.

And that was when the airbag came out and your head lifelessly fell into it. "I'm driving you, or Armin or Eren... we're driving you to the place you want to go. Alright?"

You huffed a sigh, wondering how you survived that day when you arrived outside Hange's house. It was a small semi-detached house that was somewhere outside Trost, Klorva to be exact.

She said she'd leave the door open in case Noah needed anything... which he wasn't allowed to do, but anyway.

You walked up and tapped on the glass door. You brushed off any of the dust particles that sat on your skirt that you wore, when you heard the door open. And, oh my God.

"What the hell are you doing here, brat?" the voice asked.

Why was he here? Like what the fuck, Hange. You straightened your posture and corked a brow and placed a hand on your hip. "I should be asking you that. I'm here to mind... Noah? And Sawney and Bean, I think,"

Levi massaged a temple and rooted for his phone that was at the very bottom of his slack's pocket. He was wearing a grey waistcoat, well, earlier on he was when you saw him, and black slacks. His waistcoat was wrapped around his waste, and he was wearing a white shirt.

He scrolled through his phone and eventually found the conversation with Hange. He tapped it and then after reading and understanding that his message didn't send, he rolled his eyes and grunted.

"My message didn't send... Crap..." he grumbled. He stepped out of the way, making room for you to walk inside.

"Thank you very much," you said dismissively and walked inside after wiping your boots. Levi followed suit.

You made your way into the kitchen. In the kitchen area, there were black and white tiles and then in the smaller dining area she had timber floor. The walls were painted a light blue and there was a counter top in the middle of the diner and the kitchen. At the counter top, supposedly Noah was sitting at the table doing his homework.

"Levii, I need help..." Noah whined. Hah, he talks like Hange too.

"I already showed you how to do it, brat," he growled, running a hand over his face to try and remember. "Hell, it could even be wrong. I told you I hated maths..."

"What are you doing in maths?" you asked him as you walked over to the counter top. You sat down beside him. "I'm [F/n]... and I might be able to help"

Levi sat across from you and began to drink a cup of coffee that he had left there from before. Taking the pencil off the young adolescent, you began to give him a blow-by-blow description of Trigonometry. And after around twenty minutes of paraphrasing the chapter, he understood it, and he attempted the questions again. And in the middle of it all, Levi stared at you, his mouth slightly agape.

"How do you know all that?" both of them asked.

"You know what? I have no clue," you replied and rubbed your forehead.

"Wait, so is that right..?" Noah asked.

Your eyes examined the boy's formulas that he etched into his copybook and matched them up to the triangles. Trigonometry is so overrated.

"Yeah, by the looks of it," you replied with a self-satisfied smirk. "God... I should write a book."

Levi shook his head out of his daydream, because for the past twenty minutes, all he could hear were the words Theorem, Sin, Cos, Tan, Pythagoras, 180 degrees, 'use a ruler', etc, etc. But surprisingly, he understood better than ever now, you taught a boy the entire chapter when... oh wait.

"That's wrong," Levi intervened. He pointed his finger towards a question and tapped it. "If I remember correctly, sin is adjacent over hypotenuse."

You shook your head. "No it's not. It's definitely opposite over hypotenuse. So no, you aren't remembering correctly. Right, I think you're finish-"

"No, it isn't," Levi said once more.

You corked a brow before deadpanning. "Sin, Cos, Tan. Oh hell, another hour of algebra. That's how the acronym goes," you countered, raising your voice.

"On what grounds?"

'_Oh my God..._' you say to yourself. He did not just talk like a lawyer. Oh... he did... What the frick-frack, Levi? "On the grounds of the way I learned it..?" you drawled. You smacked your fist down onto the table and began to flick back to the start of the chapter. "A-And on the grounds of this chapter and maths books!" you exclaimed with a wide and triumphant smile.

Levi shook his head and flicked to the cover of the book and pointed to the creators' names. "These guys are wrong then!"

"No the hell they aren't. I think they'd at least have a masters in maths to create a book, so no, they aren't wrong... You don't seriously run your cases in court like this, do you?"

"No, I don't," he said under his breath.

After a few more minutes of arguing over maths formulas, the both of you realized that Noah had left the vicinity.

"Noah!?" you called out and walked back through the hall. He answered with a 'yes', that was coming from the sitting room. You walked into the sitting room and found him sitting with his arms around both Sawney and Bean.

"I already left them food," said a voice from behind. You pivoted around and Levi standing there, peering over your shoulder to check on the dogs. "I'm getting coffee..." he announced. "Do you want some?" he asked you, which was kind of a bold move for him, as he walked out to the kitchen again.

"No, I'm good,"

"Wait... You drank tea yesterday... Would you like tea..?" he asked.

"You've very observant," you commented with a small smile. "Yeah, okay. Thanks,"

Levi poured water into the kettle and got down two cups. Huh... he pulled down a spotty cup. What is it with you and spotty cups, you will never know... You braced his weight to the palms that laid on the counter top and looked out at the window and huffed a tired sigh. "I'm a lawyer... I have to be observant, [L/n]," he replied.

His tone seemed upset.. or just plain cold and dark. Then again, it is Levi. (hint-hint)

You nodded. "I suppose that's true..."

When the kettle clicked, you heard keys rattling in the door's lock, and eventually it opened. It was the reckless Hange! Yay!

"Hi, guys! Sorry I took so long!" she smiled and walked in through the kitchen. "Levi... why are you here?" she asked, placing her bag on the counter top.

"You weren't that late," you commented.

"My message didn't send last night," Levi added.

Hange rooted for her keys in her bag and ran out to the front door, and locked her car from the other side. In the meantime, Levi had walked back over to the kettle and poured the scalding water into the cups. He walked back over to you and placed the cup in front of you.

"I'm not sure how you like it-" he began, but you had already pressed the incinerating beverage to your lips and...

"AYE! AUGH! SHIT-SHIT-SHIT! THAT'S HOT!" you exclaimed and you began to fan your reddened tongue. You looked

Levi... really, really, really wanted to laugh. And he did silent, while his back was turned and began to mutter stuff under his breath.

You quickly leapt out from the chair and ran over past Levi, poured yourself a glass of water and downed it in a matter of seconds. But you were still panting and continued to fan your tongue.

"[F/n]," he addressed. 'He said my actual name' you said to yourself. "Chill."

"I CAN'T FUCKING CHILL! I FEEL LIKE YOSHI AFTER SWALLOWING ONE OF THOSE FIRE BERRIES IN MARIO-FUCKING-GALAXY TWO!" you yelled.

"I LOVE THAT GAME!" Noah shouted from the sitting room.

Hange walked back into the room, dumbfounded at the sight she saw. Levi had his hand on your should, repeating the word 'chill' and you were fanning your tongue.

"What the..."

You walked out of Levi's proximity and placed your hands on the counter top and stopped panting like a mad dog. "I-I'm sorry..." you rasped, finally saying something that made a bit of sense to Levi.

"What a child..." Levi commented under his breath. "Right... I guess I'll be off then." he announced.

"Aw, no. Stay here!" Hange begged. She just swung her jacket over the chair. "I haven't talked to anyone all day. Please, [F/n]? Please, Levi?" she asked.

You deadpanned at her, slightly tired of tonight's events. You picked up your bag, when Hange repeated her plea.

"... Fine," you say at last. "Bit I'm doing work as I talk, alright? So I'll be tuned in and out from the conversation from time to time." you informed her and sat down again. You took a file and pen from out of your handbag and placed it on the counter top.

"Please, Levi?" Hange whined.

Unbeknownst to you, Levi looked over at you, watching you write notes. He didn't want to stay with Hange all alone by himself, but if someone else was there... "Fine..." he grunted. "I take it back... you're the child."

You began to underline a few things in and out of conversations that flooded late into the evening. You held your phone in your hand, in case Marco texted you. You each learned bits about each other too. Levi learned about you playing the piano, Hange had to be reminded that the two of you were lawyers, Levi apparently liked novels and was an avid reader, you don't get drunk; you get drowsy, and everything else.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

And you really did get drowsy; Hange brought out wine at around half eight. You didn't have a lot, but then again, sometimes your tolerance for alcohol fluctuated depending on how you felt from time to time. Hah, bodies. Levi didn't drink anything though.

It was around quarter past 10 now, and your head was laying on top of the counter top. You felt your phone vibrate in your hands. It was probably Marco. But it wasn't.

_**Levi:**__ You troublesome brat, wake up. _

_**Sent:**__ November 16th, 22:16_

You stirred a bit and you felt your phone vibrate again.

_**Levi:**__ I said wake up. I'm taking you home, I don't want to run over your entrails while I'm driving home._

_**Sent:**__ November 16th, 22:17_

"Yeah, yeah. Okay," you sighed dismissively, with a tired smile. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah... I found out that you speak a bit of French. You were saying some French poem while you were asleep," he said, disgruntled. He handed you your bag. "I placed your things in it."

You were too tired to care that Levi had gone through your bag, possibly your things, but oh well. We can return to that maybe another day.

Levi opened the door to the passanger's seat and helped you sit in, and dumped your bag on your lap, making you jump a bit. You hummed a giggle. Okay, maybe you were a little drunk.

Levi pressed down on the accelerator and began to drive back into the Trost metropolis. You were half-asleep, and Levi was going to use that to his advantage to find out a small bit more about you.

You intrigued him. Here you are, slightly drunk, you managed to do your work slightly drunk because Hange being surprisingly responsible, made Levi check it, to make sure you hadn't drawn unicorns everywhere.

"So, who's Marco?" he asked.

"Marco..?" you drawled. You rested your head into the palms of your hand. "Marco is... my moooonn pie." you slurred, and let out a hiccup.

"Fucking hell, Levi. Two drunks in less than five days," he muttered to himself. "Moon pie, huh?"

"Yeah... and I'm his peeachhh pie..." you chimed. You leaned over. "I need to tell you a secret."

"You barf and you're dead. But fine..." knowing he couldn't do anything.

You pulled back a bit to let out a hiccup before whispering, "I think he's gay... I don't know... Gut feeling..." you said. You paused, and hummed a high pitched giggle and a hiccup in one, which hurt your throat. "Hange said youu had a tight ass... She was talking to a person and yeahh... I don't know if she's riight or wroong... 'cause I don't look at asses? Do you look at asses, Levioo?"

Levi's jaw dropped and stared at you, wide-eyed. You basically asked him if he was a pervert in one way. "I feel so sorry for you, Marco,"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

After Levi dropped you home, he walked back inside and went to the bathroom. He liked you. Platonically, and minus your drunk self... okay... um... in better words, he could tolerate you faster than anyone...

He took his phone out of his pocket and texted you again.

_**Levi:**__ You're walking home the next time. Goodnight, you insufferable brat_

_**Sent:**__ November 16th, 22:28_

He opened up the medicine cabinet and dumped the bottle of pills into the bin. It had been a while since he took them... but... he found your happiness genuinely endearing. If you were around, he didn't need them.

* * *

**And what are those pills that Levi just threw in the bin? I'll leave that up to you. Who wants to see my idea for the plot? It'll be a modern adaptation of the Levi manga:**

**'_Have you ever had a co-worker who's antisocial, as well as somewhat asocial, is a grouchy shithead, little or no tolerance for anything, especially shitty brats, makes poop jokes, has OCD, is 5'3, and let me repeat: a grouch shithead? Oh right, you have! Levi x Reader. _**

_**But he has his reasons. Never had the option to speak for himself, Levi uses his unorthodox methods to solves cases. But these past few years, he has been dealing with two personal cases. **_

_**Isabel and Farlan being one, and his emotional instability that sprouted from the two being the other. **_

_**That was until you came along and slowly, his frozen heart began to thaw.**_

**_Modern AU. Please review, and apologies in advance in case characters are OOC. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin_'**

**Bet you weren't expecting that now, were ya? Because the majority of these chapters have been the definition of stoned. But no. It's a very serious and soon to be very explicit plot, so sorry if this doesn't agree to any of you.**

**Please comment and vote! :-)**


	6. Chapter 5

**By the way, don't be expecting this story to be long. 'Cause it more than likely won't... but if I told you that a large chunk will take place at Christmas in it? :) And also, even though this story has a very serious and deep plot (look at the last chapter) there will be a lot, and I mean a lot, of inappropriate and very foul language. And you wouldn't mind if I started writing this in third person, right? One of my other stories in ****second person**** got deleted...**

* * *

Around two weeks later, you carried on with your case, everyone else did whatever shit they had to do. It was kind of strange; Eren managed to avoid Levi at all costs, but with the evil gaze in the raven headed man's eyes, he was on the look out. Sitting... Waiting... Haa-haa, Eren, sucks to be you!

You were on your way into the staff room where everyone worked. And on an unrelated note, it was a Friday!

And, oh my God, it's almost December! It was currently the 28th of November, and the weather had already began to go south. Like the hell happened here, guys!? Were you going to spend Christmas with your family? Yeah, okay you were. But you were going to build a snowman this year... with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Has anyone mentioned that the four of you didn't just act like children, that you acted like diabolical maniacs? No, but Levi would probably be the first.

Sorry, pardon my rambling, you were on your way into the staff room.

You opened up the door, when you felt someone breath on your shoulder. Ew. You quickly pivoted around, almost ready to smack the person invading your bubble, when you realized it was Eren.

"Dude, what the hell?" you asked him, removing your hand from his line of vision. Your friendship amuses the populace of Trost Inc. from time to time.

"Is Mr. Rivaille there?" Eren asked in a hiss.

You pressed the door open with your pinky finger, and looked around for any grouchy, shitty midgets. The coast was clear, woop! For now. Eren being his childish self still thought Levi would be on the hunt for him.

"Nope, he isn't," you stated, and walked in. You plopped yourself down onto one of the sofas, and realized you were sitting across from Hange. You two instantly hit it off when you first met. But you still met up with Eren, Mikasa and Armin (Marco tagging along if he wasn't feeling sleep-deprived) whenever the four (or five) of you were free. "Hey, Hange," you greeted, but immediately resumed to your work.

"Always busying herself, eh?" she said, cheerily.

Lunch breaks were usually an hour long, which you couldn't complain about at all. You busied yourself with a new case. Yes, you finished it! But nobody knew about because you were up 'til all hours last night. Okay... you were procrastinating the whole time you did that case; it shouldn't have taken you that long... but oh well.

"Hey, guys!" you piped, full of glee. Everyone, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards you. "I DID IT!"

Levi walked over into your direction, noticing that Eren was behind you. But he surprisingly had something to say as well.

"Congrarulations, you crazy drunk," he commented, when he walked past you. You pivoted around and noticed Levi scowing at Eren. Oh crap. "You... you didn't barf, you didn't leave a creepy, fucked up message... but you messed up my bookshelf that I spent an hour organizing... Think fast, what color were they in, and in order!"

Eren's jaw dropped and pratically dove behind you. He winced from the sudden stress he had to put up with. "Uh, uh... um... Blue, gre-"

"Nope," was Levi's response. "Just be lucky I'm not arsed about this anymore... Eren..." he stated.

Eren involuntarily shuddered. He knew his name. Did you mention it to him? You couldn't remember...

"H-How..." he began.

You turned around and you shook your head in slight worry for the brunette. "You're wearing your name tag. 'Hi, my name is Eren!'. Hold up, why are you even wearing it?" you asked him.

Eren tried to think of a logical answer, only for Ymir, another accountant, (jeez, this place is full of 'em) to intervene. "Why wouldn't he be wearing one of them? It's Eren, isn't it?" she quizzed, earning a few snickers from the other co-workers, that busied themselves with the coffee machine.

"She has a point" "This isn't a precedent"

You walked over to the couch, and plonked down on the couch once more (since you were acting as Eren's shield), and sighed. Levi happened to have left his things behind, and sat down across from you, huffing an even louder, but more distressed sigh.

"You okay, Levi?" you asked, a small bit concerned. His brow contorted as he strained his eyes to glance up at you, before readjusting his glasses that began to slip down his nose. He noticed a soft smile began to tug at your lips, and his heart fluttered a small bit. Involuntarily, though. "Hello? Peek-a-boo."

"I'm just... really... tired, and I'm stressed out," he replied in a disgruntled tone.

"Oh, well we all get like that from time to time..." you drawled as you bent down to take a drink from... wait, I'll let you guess... You were correct, it is in fact tea! "Plus it's the end of the week."

"... I guess," he lied (hint hint). There was a loose sheet of paper on the table and he began to drag his pen around, earning a snicker from you once the drawing was finished. "What's it with you?"

"Well... that is one sexy unicorn, Levi," you teased. It looked no where near a unicorn at all. For the body and torso, he had two... potatoes, one of them had a two inch line coming out of them. And then when you add the four legs... what else could it be? "It is a unicorn right..?"

His eyes widened, when he realized as to what he had drawn. "Oh... I was drawing some shit... It is quite sexy, though..."

When the clock striked the time to leave, you quickly made your way out the door, and to the elevator. You sat down on your spinney, and spinned, so its purpose wasn't defeated.

Now what do you do? You had no other cases. Oh god, this felt so weird. Suddenly your phone went off.

_**Levi:**__ Hey. Do you want to meet up somewhere tomorrow?_

_**Sent:**__ November 28th, 13:02_

This was a bold move for Levi, which you have gathered from your past two weeks of being acquainted to him.

_**You:**__ Sure, why not. Just send me the details when you can._

_**Sent:**__ November 28th, 13:02_

* * *

**I'm so sorry, it's so unbelievably short. But believe me when I say, that I have soooooo much planned for the next chapter, and I just wanted to write this small little bit quickly. Hmm... Levi told a lie... what could that lie be? Have any of you guessed what the plot really is about? Please let me know. Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**The plot kind of turns into a murder-mystery story. The plot _serriouuslly_ develops in this chapter!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SERIOUS DEATH! SERIOUS! LEGIT, I MENTION A FEW CHARACTERS THAT GET MURDERED TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

**I do not own _Shingeki no Kyojin_/_Attack On Titan_, Levi, the series _Suits_, or anything else that I'm not rich enough to own.**

* * *

Alright... So. It was around half eleven in the morning, and you were getting ready to go on your meeting with Levi. In all honesty, you were pretty excited. He seemed pretty gloomy and distant, but he just asked you to meet him in a café yesterday.

Marco also was pretty excited too. Jean asked him if he'd like to stay at his apartment for while. It turns out that Jean is a bit of a gamer... just like Marco... (just a thing) You thought it was kind of nice that they had something to do.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and realized that it was the 29th of November. And holy shit, in two days it would be freaking December... and then... it will be Christmas!

"Marco! Christmas is in like... three weeks-ish!" you piped. You walked over to the window that overlooked another apartment block when... "MARCO!"

All of a sudden, the door was thrown open and out came an evidently distressed Marco. "What the hell happened!?" he exclaimed, holding a razor in one hand, and shaving foam covered one of his cheeks. Even though he was attracted to men, and you couldn't change that... Stubbly Marco was quite... nice...

You danced around like a giddy child... which you sometimes were from time to time. "IT'S SNOWING!" you beamed, and jumped up.

Marco's pupils momentarily dilated and ran over to the window. And this wasn't some shitty snow that lasted for three minutes and looked like the clouds were spitting. This was legit snow, and it was thick... and it was half a foot deep. Just how long had it. (A/N: For all of you people in America who read this, in Ireland, we don't get thick snow, so that's why I've made the reader overreact... You guys like snow, right?)

"You know what to do, right?" he asked, as he budged close to you.

You chuckled airily to yourself, and gave lazy wave. "He's not here, there's no need to whisper... But yes, keep Eren inside at all costs... We can't have him running around recklessly in the snow like last year," you noted, seriously, but the snicker escaping your lips contradicted that.

"Hypocrite... you did that last year," Marco reminded.

"But I didn't destroy some snowmen in he park!" you countered.

"And [F/n] the lawyer beats me again... Aw... I feel sorry for myself," and wandered away.

Your attire was weather appropriate. Just some jeans, a jumper and some boots... but you needed a scarf and a coat now. You walked off to your bedroom, and grabbed your new essentials. You walked out again and picked up your bag, and placed your phone in it.

"[F/n], in case I'm not back, take the spare key. Have fun on your date," he told you, motioning to the bowl that was left on a small table, and left. How the hell did he shave so quickly? Well... he did get up extra early. How cute.

"Kay... it's not a date..." you murmured to yourself. You examined yourself in the mirror once more. Your hair was tied back rather lazily, but it still complemented everything else perfectly. It looked effortless. You wore neutral colored make up, and some mascara, and that was about it.

On an unrelated note, it's almost Christmas... Oh my God... it's almost Christmas... and you hadn't started shopping yet like usual. Some people were very disorganized and shopped two weeks before the very date. You were not one of those people. At all. And you needed to start soon. Today would have been good, but you're meeting Levi. Maybe this week...

You grabbed the key and shut the door after setting the alarm. There were three people living on your floor. You and Marco, an elderly couple, and 'someone else'.

You swiveled around at the bottom of the stairwell and exited through the revolving door. The sun was low in the sky, and the a blanket of snow spread across the ground. Each step you took evoked a _crunch_ from the snow. Despite you being wrapped up warmly like a mummy, you could still feel the frigid air prick your skin, as the breeze made its way through the fibers. The cafe you would be meeting was a block away.

You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket when you were merely 100 feet from your required destination. Almost dropping your phone in the snow, you gripped it tightly, and tapped to see who sent you a message.

_**Levi:** Peek-a-boo, I see you  
__**Sent:** 11:37, November 29th_

You looked in front of you, over the shoulders of taller men and women, when you felt a light tap on your shoulder. You quickly pivoted around, and saw the familiar short man in front of you.

He was wearing a pair of jeans, (and whoa, did they suit him), a grey coat and a scarf, that he appeared to be nuzzling his nose against.

"It's fucking cold," he complained, rolling his eyes to the side.

The two of you walked into the cafe place thing, to be immediately greeted by a welcoming aroma of pastries and various confectioneries.

The two of you sat down in the corner by the window, mainly because you wanted to look at the snow. Shortly after your explanation as to why snow if fucking awesome, a waitress, Rico according to her name tag came over. She wore small framed glasses and had cheek-length pale blonde hair.

"Can I get you two anything?" she asked, almost devoid of any compassion.

You so badly wanted the hot chocolate, but you were sitting across from the most stubborn and adamant asshole in existence.

"I'll just have a tea," you replied with a small smile. Hey, at least you got something you liked.

"Same for me," Levi said. Ooh, he likes tea, let's add that to our pros and cons;

**_Pros:_**

_-He's a multi-tasker_

_-He fucking likes tea. (Maybe he could become a cat lady with you!)_

_-To be edited_

**_Cons:_**

_-Still a grouchy shithead, albeit you wondered why..._

_-He's rude_

_-Blunt, but maybe these could be up for reconsideration since he likes tea._

But curiosity was eating away at you, why did Levi ask to meet you. You were gonna ask. "So, is there any reason in particular as to why you asked me to come out and meet you? I didn't think you'd be one for getting a coffee or whatever with someone..." you mused.

Levi tapped his fingers against the wooden table and sighed. He couldn't tell you... He doubt that you would believe him. "I'm simply stressed, and I just needed a break and decided to come here... And I was wondering if you would have liked to come," was all he said.

"Oh," you aired. You certainly weren't expecting that. But fucking hell, you knew he was lying. He was a lawyer, he should at least be able to think a lie through. In midst of your introspection, Rico came back with your two cups of tea. "Thanks." you said softly.

"Strange... You're really quiet all of a sudden... Are you okay?" he asked, but paused as you lifted the scalding cup to your lips. "Don't forget to put milk in it this time."

'_I should be asking you that_' you said to yourself. But truth be told, you actually forgot to put milk in only for Levi to remind you. "Haha~" you chimed. "Nice to see that you remember that incident." and poured the milk in.

"Oh, I'll remember it... it was pretty stupid of you," he teased. You looked up and saw that there a was a small smirk tugging at his lips. Come on, just show it. "... Actually... it was pretty hilarious..!" he said, and the smile finally plastered over.

"Hey, I'm a child, leave me be," you protested. "So... tell me about yourself... I don't think I know anything about you... It can be about anything, I really don't care." you chimed.

Levi took a sip from his tea, and supposedly was rubbing a speck of dirt off his watch. He seemed a bit hesitant. "Anything you say? I'm an avid reader, and I like to play tennis in the summer... I wear tracksuit pants around my apartment, and my favorite TV series is _Suits_. Your turn," he said.

"Nice! I've never watched _Suits_ before... Um... I kind of like to write here and there, but I don't tell a lot of people... Shit, I kinda told you... Well... it's called _Attack On Titan_ and uh..." you began, but faked a cough. "I also-"

"You write?" he interjected, this statement arousing his curiosity. "You should show me some time, it sounds good, despite me just hearing the title. Why _Titan_ though... What significance is that?" he asked.

"According to Greek mythology, they are the children of Uranus and Gaea... that's all I know about Greek mythology actually, awkward... Big ass creature that are basically cannibals... It sounds better than that though, if I do say so myself... I've only written a few chapters... Anyway, enough about my writing... I also like tea..!" you beamed

Levi deadpanned at you, before shaking his head. "This is going to be a long afternoon,"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

After pleading with Levi to run through the local park because of the sake of the heavy snow, you were walking back to your apartment block. You two commenced Christmas shopping too. You weren't aware of what Levi bought, but you were going to have to find something for him since it was only nice. You bought slippers for Marco since he's always losing them.

"Aw shit!" you screamed arriving at your door. It was then when Levi reopened the door to his apartment, and walked out to you again. He looked at you pertaining your current distress, and you said, "I mighta sorta kinda left my keys inside... and my roommate will be gone for who knows how long..." you grunted.

"There was no need to scream, just come into mine for a while..." he spoke simply. Hold up, Levi just invited you into his apartment. Hell yes!

Oh my God, he lives across from you. (How fucking generic, guys, I'm sorry)

You reluctantly walked inside only to be captivated by its interior. It was so... clean! Legit, he's a dedicated lawyer, but his place was spotless! The definition of perfection. Enough of your fangirling but his floor was fucking glowing. Plus it was _huge_, and then you let your jaw drop.

"Calm down, it's just an apartment... Make yourself at home for now... I'm making tea," he said, sounding surprisingly welcome to you.

'_Make yourself at home he says... Make yourself at home? How can I, I'll dirty it... A tour it is then..._' you say to yourself. Well you didn't walk, you just scanned through this spotless vicinity.

There were no partitions in Levi's apartment, it was entirely open, save the hall to the bedrooms and bathroom. You could see the flat screen TV, that reminded you of yours and Marco's. The kitchen was very modern and snazzy; granite counter tops, wooden cupboards and lino flooring... these were spotless too, not that it made that much of a difference.

Around 10 meters up from you was one big-ass window. You could see all of Trost from it. The sky-scrapers, all of the traffic lights that danced around like neon lights in a pitch black room.

"Tea's ready when you're finished gawking," Levi said, bringing you back. You walked over to him and picked up the cup of tea. "I put a spot of milk in it."

"Thanks... how is your apartment so tidy..." you asked him. He shrugged. "Well, alright."

Levi stretched his arms to you, and flicked away some snow that was resting on your shoulder. "You'll catch a cold... Do you need to use my phone and ring your friend?" he offered.

"I can't, it would be rude while he's on his date... He'll more than likely be gone for the night," you grumbled.

"Then just stay here the night," he offered, impassively.

You shot your gaze up to him suddenly, and he kind of winced, before his eyes returned to normal measure. "Me, stay here? I can't do that, I'd-"

"You have no where else to go that's nearby since your friend took your car. I saw him this morning drive off in it," he began. '_ASSHOLE!_' you scream to yourself. "And you could stay at Shit-Glasses' which is over half an hour a way by car. I'm not sure about your other friends, but staying here would be easiest." he said calmly. "And before you ask, I'm positive. Besides, it's seven in the evening,"

God, why the hell is he so easy-going? He didn't seem welcoming at all, it looked like he secluded himself with a bubble of cynicism. And whoa, it was seven in the evening.

**-Later that evening-**

It was around half 10 in the evening when...

"You can sleep with me... My other mattress fell apart last year after Hange used it... Pain in the fucking ass she is," he grunted.

In _his_ bed? You and him being the opposite sex was one of your worries... obviously.

Levi had just tossed you a hoodie to wear along with a pair of tracksuit pants. Was he always this hospitable? Why was he being this hospitable? You've barely known him three months... well which is enough time for anyone to be nice, but this was Levi.

After the two of you changed, you reluctantly slipped into his bed, before moving far away from him. He probably understood why you were hesitant. In general, boys' clothes felt... different.

"Goodnight.." you whispered amidst the darkness.

"G-Goodnight," he said awkwardly back.

He stared at your sleeping form and quietly huffed a relaxed sigh. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to get closer to you, literally and in terms of your relationship. Maybe, his frozen heart was beginning to thaw. Maybe he liked you... maybe, just a wee bit. Maybe a tiny bit more.

You were shivering... well, it was minus 10 degrees according to his phone, and this change in weather was very sudden.

"Stop, fucking, shivering," he growled, pausing between each word.

"I can't help it, it's freezing," you whined.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you closer to him. Against your will, he slipped and arm under you and pulled you closer. He was... hugging you? Hmm... okay, what the frick-frack was he doing?

"Only 'cause there's a brat sleeping with me, and she's hogging a bit of the blanket. Plus, your shivering is annoying me... "

You turned your head around, no scratch that, your whole body around and faced him, still allowing him to hold you like this. Boy, this was really weird... but you couldn't muster any words of discouragement, so you left him be.

His was staring rather blankly, yet intently at you at the same time. Maybe the darkness was playing this trick on you. He was wearing a plain white shirt, and your eyes began to cheekily trace the outline of body. He wasn't muscular, nor was he lanky (hence his height), but he was toned for whatever reason. Does he lift? Fuck, why did you want to know _that_?

He was actually kind of warm. Something clicked in the back of your mind as he began to rub your back up and down. It wasn't _what_ he was doing that was confusing you, it was _why_. He looked lost, conflicted within himself. You could tell he was stressed because of the dark circles underneath his lower lids. _Something_ was bothering him, you _needed_ to find out. Sure you had dark circles under your eyes too, but his weren't a sign of stress, possibly exhaustion... but... was he upset? Maybe he's been crying over something or things.

"You look tired, Levi..." you remarked, "is something bothering you?"

He huffed a sigh, and narrowed his eyes away from you. "I-It's fine," he responded. But the quaver in his voice said otherwise.

"Something's bothering you... I don't know what, but I won't ask of it. How about we just talk about mindless crap?" you suggested.

He corked a brow. "How does that help anyone?"

"Well... I don't know if it does... It might, it mightn't. Plus, it's only half 10 and I am not sleepy," you replied. "Okay, favorite color, go."

"Gray, or shades of dark blues, and yours?"

"[F/c], okay um... You said you're an avid reader; what books do you read and what are your hobbies?"

He pondered for a bit, he might as well put some effort into it. "I read sci-fi from time to time, or murder mysteries... My other hobbies would be listening to music, I can put up with jazz, and you?"

You pondered a bit. *Jazz... it quite nice. "I'd read anything and enjoy it, or I mightn't. I write like I said, and..." you paused. '_I also also swoon over Haru and Makoto_' you wanted to say. "Eh... I watch TV and shit... Do you like Christmas?"

"It's alright, I guess..."

'_Just alright? Okay, cool. Not everyone likes the chocolate, and the turkey, the presents, AND THE SNOW... I guess it's not everyone's cup of tea_'

"I love Christmas..!" you beamed. (sorry if you don't, this is why I suggested an OC)

"I know _you_ love Christmas..." was his response, letting a small smile tug at his lips again.

**0o0o0o0o**

And that conversation continued well into the night before you woke up in his arms the next day. You decided to make a quick stop at the bathroom.

When you were finished washing your hands and poking your face in the mirror, you heard Levi exit the bedroom.

You were about to walk out again when you almost tripped on an empty canister. You bent down and picked it up and gasped upon looking at the description. It was a prescription.

ACKERMAN LEVI.

FLUOXETINE TABLETS.

The rest was information about the prescribed tablets, but 'fluoxetine' caught your eye. "Why would Levi need to take anti-depressants?" you asked yourself. 'Could that explain the heavy bags under his eyes? Is he sleeping okay? Is this why he's stressed?'

You needed to talk to him, this was serious. It may have been empty, but you still needed to discuss this with him. You took the canister out with you into the main room. But you lost all mental coherency as your eyes took in the sight in front of you.

Levi's eyes were glued to the flat screen, his hand clasped over his mouth, but that wasn't what shocked you.

Levi was shaking, Levi was crying, a lot.

"L-Levi... Levi, what's wrong?" you asked, clearly alarmed as you rushed over to him.

He did not speak, but the TV answered your question.

"_There were no witnesses of the attack, but the victims were identified by the names Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia. Both died shortly after being admitted to to hospital after sustaining life-threatening injuries. The investigation is still on going, but these aren't the first murders to take place in this area. The Stohess Military Police Branch is appealing for anyone with details..._"

It was obvious, why else would Levi of all people be crying? He buried his head in between his knees and began to take deep breaths. He knew this Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church.

"This isn't real... this isn't real... this isn't real..." he repeated to himself.

You sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him, since this was the obvious thing to do. Levi looked up at you, his face red-raw as the tear incessantly trickled down his now pallid cheeks. He accepted the hug, and the man's croaks and hiccups played the most melancholic tune that ever filled your senses.

_Who would have done this?_

* * *

**Too much? Please review! I'm sorry if the ending shocked you... So... you finally find out what those pills were for? But why did he take them, and who killed Isabel and Farlan?**

***A bit random, but I have a Levi headcanon. I firmly believe that Levi listens to jazz alone in his office. No think about it, seriously. This is law! Im'ma lay down a law. Not really. But imagine Levi; sexual Levi-fucking-Ackerman, bopping his hella fine hips to a swingy beat. Isn't that a glorious Levi image that you've just created? You're welcome. *Levi continues to bop hips to swingy beat***

**Mm-hmm.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, it's another short chapter, but a lot of Levi's tragic (made-up) back story is included. Don't worry, this story will still contain a bit of humor, because apparently, I'm good with it xD**

**Sorry if there are any weird spelling mistakes... I used UK spell-check.**

* * *

Levi still sat there with his arms wrapped around you. This was so… unlike him. He sniffled every couple of seconds, as you began to rub his back up and down. You broke away after a few minutes, and gasped at the damaged man before you.

"Levi..." you aired.

His face was red-raw with tears, and he was shaking as if there were aftershocks coursing up his body. Those tired eyes were a horrible painting that was suddenly crafted before your eyes. He ran a hand back through his black locks and breathed out heavily. This was simply heart-breaking. His bags were much more obvious... He looked so much older than what he was supposed to.

Levi Ackerman was to be anything but this. He was meant to be cold, sarky and blunt... but right now, he was so damaged and... frail. This was the closest you had ever seen him in terms of sharing his emotions... but right now you hated it.

Suddenly, his eyes widened dramatically. "W-where did y-you get that c-canister?" he asked, his voice trembling again.

You looked down into the translucent orange canister and huffed a sigh. "I found these in your bathroom this morning. I almost tripped, you see. So I picked it up and… How long have you been this way, Levi? What brought this on?" you asked, obviously concerned for his well-being.

He stood up abruptly and walked over to the counter top and grabbed his phone. "I'll explain later. I need to ring Hange," he told you.

The dial rang, and rang, and rang, until finally a voice came up. "Hello? Shorty is that you? What are you doing calling me at this hour?" you heard her grunt.

He inhaled sharply. "Hange, please… I n-need your help," he rasped.

Hange said nothing against this, pertaining his croaky voice. She knew what this was, she knew he was distressed. Plus, he didn't call her Four-Eyes or Shit-Glasses. "Stay there. Don't leave the apartment, just stay there. I'll be over as fast as I can. D-Do you have anyone else there to call?"

"Yes, [F/n]'s here..." he spoke softly, staring at you while your back was turned to give him a small bit of privacy.

"Okay. I'll be there as fast as I can," she informed him, and hung up.

"So Hange is coming over?" you asked him. He nodded, as did you in response before averting your eyes to the adhesive strip of paper that wrapped around the canister. "Look… I understand if you don't want to tell me. This is personal, and I haven't known you that long. Clearly Hange knows. If you tell me, then that's another person who will be by your side if you ever feel like this again…"

Levi ran his hand over his face as a petty attempt to compose himself. He himself found it strange how he just latched onto you. Even if it was uncharacteristic of him, you would kind of understand him. He eased himself onto the leather couch, and you sat down at the end, giving him some room.

"Isabel and Farlan…" he began, after huffing a shaky breath. "They were my best friends… I knew them from my very early school years. I mean, I'm twenty-eight years old, I've known them since I was eight… Twenty years… which is why I broke down just there… I apologize for grappling onto you like that." He expressed solemnly.

You corked a brow. '_He apologized for being upset and hugging me because he lost his two best friends? He… apologized?'_ you pondered to yourself. You huffed a sigh and sat cross-legged as you turned around to face him. "There is no need to apologize for such actions, Levi. It's perfectly fine. I'd do the same if I found out the same happened to Marco, Eren, Mikasa or Armin. Or even you. It may be just a few months, but you've become a precious asset to my life, and it would be an understatement for me to help you find happiness or whatever…" you spoke softly.

Levi averted his obsidian orbs to your [e/c] ones, and you passed him an awkward albeit sad smile. He huffed a sigh as he massaged his temples with his middle and index fingers.

It suddenly came to your attention as to how complex Levi really was. Sure, if you're hiding your emotions behind a steel wall for the majority of the time, then clearly something has bothered him to build up such a façade. Even if it was natural, it was quite unusual.

Levi was as fragile as glass once he wasn't at work or being so zealous with his job. Yes, you could piece it back together with glue or whatever need be, but how long would it be before he or the glass becomes unrepairable? Just what else had he gone through for him to shatter so easily in front of you?

It takes a great amount of mental-strength to build up this constitution, as in trying to hide your emotions behind your screen. It's hard, and it takes a person who has been through a great deal, a person who carries grief around as training, to build up this foundation, this adaptation.

"… The three of us… we'd often get into mischief, and we'd be a hindrance to those around us. I knew we'd get caught eventually, that didn't stop us though. Eventually, those two got themselves in a juvenile detention centre, released on bail, while I was off somewhere around. Despite their criminal records, they managed to make some living for I'd sometimes meet them," he paused as he took in a shaky breath.

"Around… three years back, I met my father for the first time in many years… He had completely changed. I was expecting to catch up with him despite everything he had just done… but instead, he asked me to represent him in a trial… A son representing a father, who was deemed a serial killer. It would be biased. I could not bend the light really… But, in the end, I said he was unstable… and he wasn't to be given the death penalty. So instead, he was still send to prison… something he wanted to avoided… which was quite paradoxical considering all of the crimes he had committed…"

You nodded your head slowly and began to chew your lower lip before batting your lashes up to face him. "You don't have to go on…"

"If you wish to know… then I should. Hange is the only other person who's aware of this…" he stated. He twiddled his thumbs apprehensively as he drew back a breath. "Have you ever heard of 'Kenny the Ripper', [F/n]?" he asked you.

Your heart skipped a beat and you nodded quickly. Nothing close to you happened, but there was talks of him being a serial killer floating around years back. Years.

"He's my father… Soon after he was sent to jail, I eventually came to the conclusion that there was nothing I could do… And that was when the threats began… I noticed that my father was… killing random individuals for whatever was going through his mind… After being released early and placed in an asylum, was when the murders turned into people I knew. I began to think I was the one going crazy… Eventually, I-I was put on those tablets there in your left hand for partial stress and other obvious reasons, like the breakdowns that you just witnessed upon losing another person close to me…"

"It wasn't long after that before my mother was threatened and my condition made a turn for the worst, put simply. She's still alive, she moved far away and I've never heard of her since, no letters, no phone calls, nothing… There was nothing I could do… He always continued, he always had his ways of escaping… and I never understood how, and I felt so h-helpless knowing people I probably cared about were about to be slaughtered… All of a sudden, all activity ceased from him, I have no idea why. His killings… never followed a pattern, it was something I anticipated to see every now and then, when their names were listed in the obituaries… And my condition began to improve gradually. Though, I still am easily stressed and I can get very anxious… it's better than what it was… and not long after that, I saw your lame face roam around the office everyday…"

… How exactly were you supposed to react to that? All that information hit you like a thousand knives at once. You always thought he was naturally blunt and distant, though after hearing all of this, and the burden that he carries around on his shoulders, it's no wonder that he'd certainly be a husk of a soul from time to time.

You nodded slowly. "I applaud you for telling me all of that, because clearly that isn't easy… I'm flattered that you trust me this much, though,"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

It wasn't long after that before Hange arrived. Comments were exchanged revolving around Levi's past. Hange talked to you in private with more information about Levi, albeit you had heard it all. That was when something flared in the back of your mind. Two things actually.

You averted your eyes to Levi beckoning him to listen. "Do you think he's killing these people… to get closer to you? Or to eliminate all go-to options? Think about. They were your best friends… You don't have any other people left, unless they're out of the state or continent, and I doubt he knows Hange," you said aloud.

"No, he wouldn't, or shouldn't know Hange… It pains me to think that these are his motives… I really don't know anymore. I was never anticipating them to fall next, because I don't have a lot of family in general, and he was just killing people for the sake of it…"

You weren't a detective (though when you were younger, you often investigated who stole the last cookie from the cookie jar… That still didn't work out…) so you wouldn't be able to help him feel safe or secure, but it would be the right thing to do.

"Hange, I-I'll take it from here. Plus, it's early for you from what I've gathered," you told her… She left the room in a heartbeat, but not before yelling goodbye through the door. You turned your gaze to the short man who was now leaning against the granite counter top in his kitchen. "I can't stand to see you like this nor do I want you to be alone while you're going through this horrific yet in depth rigmarole all over again… Would it make you feel better if you came to live with Marco and I for a bit? Just abandon everything that's going to hold you back, and simply come live with us for as long as you need. And if you don't then-"

Levi needn't have thought about it for a moment longer. "It'd be rude… but… I'd be happy to come live with you and Marco," he said, almost meekly.

"There's no need to be shy about it!" you exclaimed, now regaining a spring in your step before merrily sauntering over to Levi. You slipped your hand into his and ushered him out the door. "You can get your shit later, but now we're off to Casa Del Bodt and [L/n]!" you beamed with a large grin.

Levi felt a new feeling just after you latched onto him. It had been a very long time since he felt this way before though. Maybe it was your optimism out for everything, your generosity, your kindness, how fucking random you could sometimes be… whatever it was, he could feel this trait drawing him. There was also some weird warmth but tightness in his chest after feeling your pulse radiating from your wrist that you forced him to latch onto. Even if it was just a few months, he would take notice of everything you did if you were in close proximity to him.

He was a lawyer, but he could pin-point as to what this meant.

Dense asshole.

You pounded on the door, quite loudly considering it was only half nine on a Sunday morning. "Marco sweetheart? Be a dear and open the door," you hollered out to him.

Behind the door, shuffling footsteps were staggering and walking about aimlessly until a hand slammed against the door. The door swung open and an exhausted Marco awaited the both of you.

"Back from your date, eh?" he drawled in a weary tone. He motioned for the two of you to come inside while he walked back to his bedroom, but no before giving the two of you a stern warning. "If you guys are going to be having sex, be quite…" he grunted from beyond the hall.

"Give him a few hours, he can be like that when he's tired…" you whispered to Levi. "Make yourself at home I guess. Whoa, this is sudden um… I guess I'll show you towards the spare room." You said and walked off around the hall.

Levi followed after you, taking all of your apartment's traits into account. It was a bit smaller than his apartment, but that didn't matter too much for…

You opened the door to the spare room before withdrawing a shaky breath. "Before you go and make yourself at home in this room, I cleaned it, thoroughly," you told him.

As much as Levi thrived and adored the cleanliness of a given room, he was a bit confused as to why you cleaned it… Because, it was almost glowing.

"Why?"

"Because there's a chance that a drunken Eren had slept here, maybe more than once… and I know how you feel about Eren…" you aired before scampering off behind the partition. "Bye, peasant!"

Fuck Levi.

No wait- Fuck Eren, fuck Levi and his OCD, and fuck alcohol.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
